A Little Christmas Spirit?
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Christmas plus Alcohol plus Karaoke plus 5 FBI Agents? Things are about to get interesting… JJ/Reid pairing. Slight song-fic : - Ignores "JJ/Will and Baby Henry" storyline


_Summary: Christmas + Alcohol + Karaoke + 5 FBI Profilers? Things are about to get interesting…JJ/Reid pairing. Slight song-fic :)_

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds or any of the songs used in this story :(_

- - - - - - - -

"Aw, c'mon Reid!" JJ pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, it'll be a real laugh!" Prentiss added.

Reid stayed put at his desk.

"I don't see how a karaoke bar can be fun, whatsoever!" he was not about to let them drag him to one. Not if it was the last thing he did.

"Oh, Reid! Don't be such a baby!" Garcia punched him. Reid rubbed his arm and mouthed an 'ow'. "Christmas spirit?" she asked.

"No."

"What's going on?" Morgan approached, pulling his jacket over his shoulders.

"Reid's being a party pooper." Garcia complained like a 6 year old.

"He doesn't want to come to the karaoke bar with us." Prentiss explained, when Morgan looked confused.

"What? Oh c'mon man!" Morgan looked down at Reid, who had began scribbling something in an attempt to avoid them.

"You guys aren't gonna take no for an answer are you?" he eventually said, feeling their eyes on him.

"You bet your ass we're not!" JJ smirked.

"Up! Now!" Garcia prodded his arm with the pen she had snatched from his arm.

"Reid sighed. "Fine, but you guys owe me." He reluctantly got up, quickly catching the jacket that was flying in his direction no thanks to Prentiss. Morgan threw his arm around the younger mans shoulders and led him to the elevator.

"Don't worry, man. You don't have to sing." He winked and the two men shared a laugh. "Unless Garcia has anything to do with it."

- - - - - -

When the five arrived, they walked in just in time to see an incredibly drunk man finishing a terrible rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On'.

"Well I'm sure glad we missed that." Prentiss commented as the man stumbled off stage.

The gang sat around a small table and, after Morgan made a quick trip to the bar, all had drinks and were listening to a woman singing some song by ABBA.

The next thing they knew, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss were up on stage. All three shared a microphone. Morgan and Reid stared and waited for their song to start. As soon as it did, they recognised it and the three girls began to sing.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around_

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!!  
hey yeh"

When they finished the song, the whole room cheered. They took a bow before returning to their seats.

"Wow, guys that was awesome!" Morgan smiled.

"Thanks!" Garcia replied.

"Oh that was so much fun!" JJ high-fived Prentiss.

"You were great." Reid told them. JJ smiled at him.

"So, can we expect anything from you, Mr 'Supervisory-Special-Agent-Derek-Morgan'?" Garcia already sounded like she'd had a bit too much to drink.

"You know what?" Morgan slammed his empty glass onto the table. "You sure can!" he stood up and headed to the DJ.

"Oh dear!" Prentiss laughed as he climbed up on stage. He soon had microphone in hand and was ready and rearing to go!

"_U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this_

My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard  
Makes me say,"oh my lord thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"  
It feels good  
When you know you're sown  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat-uh!  
U can't touch this"

His rendition of MC Hammer's 'U Can't Touch This', plus added dance moves, was surely a memorable one. He had girls staring dreamily at him and his four team mates in hysterics.

As he finished, he blew a kiss to his audience as if he was a rock star. He took a long time to get back to the table as he was stopped by many young women. He finally sat back down.

"Go on." Reid looked at him. "How many?"

Morgan smirked and pulled some pieces of paper from his pocket. "Four." Prentiss grabbed them s JJ disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's see." Prentiss looked at the paper. "Tiffany, hmm… Roxanna, Leah and Natalia. Nice." She threw them back at him.

"That was…" Garcia began, before raising her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I think I'm gonna faint from the heat!" the team laughed. "God, Morgan, you were hot!"

Morgan winked at her.

"Hey where's JJ?" Reid asked.

"Oh, I see her!" Prentiss pointed to where their blonde friend was talking to the DJ.

"She's gonna do a solo!" Garcia clapped.

Soon JJ was on stage. The music began and she started to sing.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You"_

To the team's surprise, as she sand "You" she pointed. Directly at Reid, whose face turned redder than the Santa hat Garcia was wearing. The trio who sat around him stared at him. Prentiss and Garcia giggled while Morgan patted him on the back.

"My man!" **(A/N: sorry had to put that in there!)**

Reid shook the hand off his back. "Cut it out you guys." But he couldn't hold back the smile that was slowly creeping to his lips. Not only was JJ a really good singer, but did she really just point at him?

After the song finished, JJ did a small curtsy before returning to her cheering table. She flashed Reid a smile, who returned it. Both agents had cheeks glowing.

"Now who's gonna top that?!" Prentiss asked.

"Me next!" Garcia sounded like a child again. She shot to the DJ. She took a bit longer than JJ had, but she was soon up there blaring out a super cool performance of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". She had most people from the bar dancing away and JJ and Prentiss were up too.

"_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother, dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun."_

Garcia really got into it and when she finished, she took a bow. The whole bar was cheering. She sat back down at the table not long after the other girls had returned from the dance floor. Morgan leaned in and kissed Garcia on the cheek.

"You were great, babydoll."

She smirked and winked. "Aw, sugar, I was not great. I was fricken awesome!" she raised her arms in the air and they all laughed, while Reid headed to the bar to get some more drinks, not that a certain Penelope Garcia needed any more.

They watched a few more performances by random drunks and bought a few more rounds.

Then the DJ called out the name of the next performer. The team were shocked, but no one more so than Reid. Garcia gave him an evil smirk.

"Garcia? Was this your doing, by any chance?" JJ asked.

"Hmm… maybe…" she sipped her cocktail and scrunched her nose up.

"But…" Reid was at a loss for words. "I don't wanna sing…"

"Aw, c'mon Reid!" Prentiss begged. "Everyone else has!"

"Go on man!" Morgan smiled.

"Go on Reid!" Garcia laughed. "Let's see if Mr-Know-It-All knows how to sing too!"

"Oh please!" JJ managed through her giggles.

"You guys seriously owe me!" Reid gave in and headed to the stage. He looked at the screen and saw what song Garcia had picked for him.

"Are you serious?" he mouthed across the room. Garcia simply smiled innocently. He grabbed the microphone and his performance started.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky"

As he sang, couples got up and began to slow dance. As soon as Garcia saw a girl approach Morgan, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him toward the dance floor. Prentiss couldn't contain herself as this happened, but she was soon up on the dance floor in the arms of a cute guy. JJ sat and looked up at Reid, who looked very uncomfortable. Still, he continued.

"_I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes"_

On those specific lines, Reid looked at JJ and smiled. She felt her cheeks blush. She was impressed. Their young genius had a hidden talent. She smiled back at him. Did he feel the same way as she did?

When he finished, he took a small, embarrassed bow as the crowd cheered. He shyly wandered back to his seat and took a large swig of his drink.

"Let's never speak of this again." he looked down. He felt a hand grasp his own. He looked up and his eyes met JJ's.

"You were fantastic." She told him and watched his cheeks turn bright red. They shared a brief moment before the others returned to the table.

"Wow, Reid!" Prentiss said as she sat. "That was unexpected."

"Who knew you could sing!" Morgan smirked.

"Well, I'm really not a big fan of singing." Reid replied.

"I'm so blogging about _this _later!" Garcia said. She raised her hands and waved them about. "Young Spencer Reid! Singing Sensation!"

They all laughed together as Garcia's eccentric actions almost caused her to fall off her chair. They stayed for a while longer before heading out. It was snowing outside so Morgan went to bring the car closer. As the others waited, Prentiss and Garcia gossiped about the night while JJ and Reid stood together.

"So, you're a really good singer." Reid told JJ.

"Thanks, but I think you stole the show tonight." JJ replied.

"Heh, well…" Reid blushed again. JJ couldn't help but think how cute he was when he did that. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Reid?" JJ broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Look." She pointed up. As he looked, he noticed the familiar red and green object hanging above their heads.

"Oh…" he gave a nervous laugh. "Mistletoe…"

The next thing he knew, JJ pulled his face down and her lips met his. He lost himself in the kiss.

Meanwhile Prentiss and Garcia pointed.

"Oh yeah! You lose! Ten bucks pur-lease!" Garcia tossed the money in Prentiss' direction. Morgan returned with the car, but almost crashed when he saw what was going on.

"Oh. My. God!" he said as Prentiss and Garcia climbed into the back. "Damn! Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"Hey! C'mon love birds!" Garcia yelled out of the window. "Let's go! You can make out later!" Prentiss laughed uncontrollably as JJ and Reid ran to the car.

_Maybe we should come to this place more often! _Garcia thought before secretly planning on how to advertise around the BAU the picture she had snapped of the kissing pair.

_**THE END**_

- - - - - -

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_In case you don't know, the song lyrics included were:_

_Prentiss, Garcia and JJ – Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves_

_Morgan – U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer_

_JJ – All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey_

_Garcia – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper_

_Reid – Because You Live by Jesse McCartney _


End file.
